


Fake family doesn't do that

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [19]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), FebuWhump2021, Found Family, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Jack trying to get through to MacGyver, Jack trying to make him see who his family really is, Phoenix as family, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Sleep Deprivation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Mac talks more about what happened to him and Jack tries to break through Lord's demented cruelty towards MacOh and the prompt was 'sleep deprivation'The rest of the chapters for this story are as follows: (Obeying Commands/The faces comes to visit/I have to keep going/ A purple ankle and a floating brain/ A wet towel and chips/ Miles to go before I sleep/ Blood and broken table legs)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Fake family doesn't do that

“He had this bizarre capacity to talk for hours on end and I mean hours…he’d ramble on about rules, commands, what I was supposed to do. Every time I nodded off, he’d…slap me…or sometimes other things… when I tried to escape, he’d keep me awake in other ways…”

“Mac you don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.”

“It’s fine…I’m just explaining why I...why I made a mistake…I knew I shouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

“No Mac, of course you should fall asleep. Everyone needs sleep.”

“But Lord…he would always drill it into me that I shouldn’t sleep. That I wasn’t allowed, unless…I obeyed…or did what he said. When you found me…I’d been awake for two days…”

“Oh Mac”

“See now, you’re upset or angry or something…I’ve disappointed you….see I shouldn’t sleep. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m supposed to”

“Mac…no I’m not disappointed in you at all. Truly I’m not, I’m just sad.”

“Why?”

“Because…because you shouldn’t have gone through this. No one should have too>’

“But…I…I mean…I did something wrong….I shouldn’t have fallen asleep…I cause nothing but trouble for you.”

“Mac’s that not true…you’ve never been trouble to me.”

“But I have. You’ve nearly died plenty of times because of my mistakes.”

“You’re missing the key element here Mac, nearly. You always found a way to get us out in the end. And you saved my life plenty of times when I did stupid shit of my own.”

“I’m still more trouble than I’m worth. I suppose that’s…why they want to get rid of me…to kill me.”

“They?”

“The fake family”

“Mac…there’s nothing fake about Riley or Bozer or Matty. They’re three of the most genuine people I know.”

“But…”

“No buts Mac, Bozer adores you like a brother. Didn’t you always say that Boze was there when you were at your weakest, your most sad, when you were kids? He was the one who always looked out for you??”

“I…but”

“Come on Mac, Boze told me he beat the crap out of some bully to protect you….one someone who was fake do that?”

“No…but”

“And Riley…she has always backed you, always trusted you. From the time you got her out of prison, why would you do that for her?”

“You were the one who got out of prison”

“Right, you trust me don’t you? Why would I lead you down the path?”

Mac sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. His head had begun to ache again. Jack began to talk seemingly unaware. He went through every memory he could think of Bozer and Riley and even Matty that he could think of; every time they had saved each other. Every time they’d been over at Mac’s laughing and partying. He talked about one of Mac’s birthdays; the huge cake, the food, Bozer presenting him with a box of nick nacks. His only memories of them re-emerged in his brain too; Bozer and him running away from bullies, Bozer forcing him to ask a girl out that he’d be pinning after for months.

Riley smiling at some joke he’d made, watching and marvelling at her brilliance, his worry when she’d almost died, hugging her tight, playing games and arguing with each other, Riley saving his life in the wilderness. Matty smiling at him, the lengths she had gone to cover for him time and time again. All of them together just being happy or fighting like cats and dogs. Surely not all of that could be fake? It had felt so real, he’d felt like he was home when he was with them, the void left by his mother, his father, that was filled when he was with them. And of course Jack at the centre of it all, always by his side, going with every plan, every mad scheme sometimes without question, only family would do that surely? Then Lord’s insipid voice crept back in; they left you here with me, you’re a mess, you’re a burden, only I can protect you, only I can save you and every kind of torment.

Mac desperately wanted to believe Jack, he wanted to believe that his family was there waiting for him, that this has all been a terrible mistake. That they would take him back with open arms and it could all be forgiven and forgotten. But there was still a tiny niggle of doubt in his mind, he’d caused them all so much pain; Riley and Bozer had nearly died so many times because of him. Pulling Bozer into this life had wrecked any plans he’d had. Why would they want him after that? Matty spent most of her time cleaning up after Mac. What would she want him, particularly when he was like this? Half confused and barely able to walk, he was if anything more useless now then he had been before.

“Mac…Mac...come on back to me. Tell me what’s in you brain?”

Before he could stop himself

“Why wouldn’t they want me? I cause nothing but trouble”

“Because Mac, even if that were true, family is supposed to be there for you. Every mistake, every fuck up, that gives forgiven, that’s what family is. They love you, they’re loyal, they want to be with you because of you, every part of you.”

Mac sat and thought for a while after that. Jack kept his mouth shut too, he’d done his best to convince him. He hoped some part of it was getting through to him. He rubbed his own eyes and looked at his watch, it was amazing that it was now the next day. Time had become a bizarre construct. He realised he should call Matty too, he’d switched his phone off in all the crazy, when he finally turned it back on again, it started going off like a demented battery powered toy. A dozen calls all in the last 20 minutes? He tapped the phone to see what the fuck had been happening, she picked up immediately

“ Thank God Dalton! Where the fuck are you? You’re in serious trouble. Lord’s he’s been here..”

“What?”

“He left a grizzly message on the steps of the foundation…I’m coming for you. The guards tried to get him, to shoot him. But he escaped again. We think he might be tracking MacGyver. Whatever you’re doing, wherever you’ve taken Mac”

“Is everyone okay? Are the other hurt? What’s happened?”

“They’re fine, we’re all fine. We’re tracking your phone, a tac team is on it’s way, but you need to go now.”

Jack needed no convincing. He hung up and turned to Mac

“Kid, we gotta go like now.”

“Why, what’s happened?”

“No time to explain, come on get up. I’ll help you.”

Jack pulled Mac to his feet, half carrying him and moved towards the door. Then they heard a gunshot and they both froze for a moment. Then Dalton clicked into action

“Bathroom now!”

“But Jack!”

“I mean it!”

However he was too late, the door burst open and then Lord stood gun in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> A short update, but dramatic :D
> 
> What did you think of the ending?? :D
> 
> Aren't I cruel ? :D


End file.
